Niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki
by Czytadlo
Summary: W Storybrooke dzień wyjątkowy, bowiem odbywa się ślub Mary Margaret i Davida! Nie może być jednak pięknie. W końcu to Storybrooke, a więc totalny chaos i bezsens gwarantowane. Dużo angielskich wstawek, kanonu brak, HookedPrince. Czyli traktowanie poważnie treści wzbronione!


**HookedPrince czy też DavidJones.  
Storybrooke pełne przeróżnych osobistości, które na potrzeby opowiadania powróciły zza grobu.  
Mnóstwo angielskich wstawek. Nie bijcie - parodia, więc przymrużcie oko:)  
Ostrzegam: kanon poszedł spać.  
**

* * *

**Niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki**

Storybrooke było miastem niewielkim, acz wesołym. Ruchliwym i pełnym życia. Czasami ulice przypominały wręcz tor wyścigowy czy punkt Międzynarodowego Konwentu Komiksowego (niektórzy zapewne polemizowaliby tu ze słowem „czasami"), jednak tego jednego wyjątkowego dnia Storybrooke zdawało się opuszczone. Gdziekolwiek by się nie rozejrzeć, ni śladu żywej duszy. I cisza, której nie śmiał przerwać nawet silniejszy powiew wiatru, a która wszakże już niedługo miała ustąpić ożywieniu, kościelnym dzwonom, a zaraz za nimi ludzkim wiwatom i śmiechom. Tego bowiem dnia wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke, po raz pierwszy odkładając na bok niesnaski, zebrali się razem w kościele na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie pobrać się mieli Mary Margaret i David.

Ci już jakiś czas temu pogodzili się z niemożnością powrotu do Zaczarowanego Lasu. I wciąż - chociaż każdy znał ich jako Śnieżkę i Księcia, parę stanowiącą przykład najpiękniejszej i najprawdziwszej miłości pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi - czegoś im brakowało. Czegoś, co – jak oboje doszli do wniosku – przypieczętowałoby ich nierozerwalny związek, a także pozwoliło rozpocząć na dobre życie w niemagicznym świecie.

„Hajtnijcie się i skończcie z tym wzdychaniem, bo aż mnie łapy świerzbią." – _Marzyciel _już dawno odszedł w zapomnienie. _Gburek_ z niezadowoleniem – aczkolwiek jakże wzorowo! – piastował funkcję miastowej marudy.

I tak oto para stanęła na ślubnym kobiercu. Znowu.

Nie był to ślub do końca zgodny z wszelkimi tradycjami i zasadami. Samo to, że Rumpelstiltskin zastąpił księdza – Storybrooke nie posiadało takowego – czyniło ceremonię nietypową. Jednak w mieście pełnym zaczarowanych postaci z bajek coś typowego zakrawałoby na skandal.

W kościele zebrali się zdaje się wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka. Budynek pękał w szwach.

- Ja, David Nolan, biorę sobie ciebie – Mary Margaret Blanchard, Śnieżkę – za żonę i ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

Rozległo się kilka kobiecych westchnień. Tymczasem lekko pobladły David kontynuował:

- Mary Margaret, przyjmij tę obrączkę na znak mojej miłości i wierności.

Mieszkańcy Storybrooke ze wzruszeniem wsłuchiwali się w słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. A przynajmniej ich żeński odsetek.

Gdy Śnieżka zakończyła swoją część formułki i wymienili się obrączkami, Gold odchrząknął. W jego uniesionej prawej dłoni pojawił się pergamin, w lewej zaś pióro.

- _Do we have a deal_?

Mary Margaret już otwierała usta, by powiedzieć „tak", jednak starszy mężczyzna uciszył ją.

- Nie tak szybko, _dearie_. To nie koniec mojej kwestii. – Odchrząknął i przemówił głośniej. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek z tutaj zgromadzonych zna przeszkody, dla których ci dwoje nie mieliby się pobrać, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki.

Zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy jakby obawiali się poruszyć i jeszcze zwrócić na siebie uwagę. To był ślub Śnieżki i Księcia; żadna kanalia nie mogła go zepsuć. Sama próba uczynienia tego zesłałaby na nią nienawiść całej społeczności Storybrooke.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi wejściowe otwarły się z hukiem. I jak jeden mąż głowy uczestników ceremonii obróciły się, by z przestrachem ujrzeć mężczyznę w długim skórzanym płaszczu i z hakiem zamiast dłoni.

Przestrach szybko wyewoluował w konsternację.

- Hook, co ty tu robisz?

- Nie dziś, Swan – rzucił mężczyzna, nie obdarzając Emmy spojrzeniem. Spokojnym krokiem pokonał połowę odległości dzielącej go od ołtarza.

- Hook – zaczęła Śnieżka, marszcząc groźnie brwi – chyba sobie żartujesz.

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- *_Motherfucker, I'm awesome_.

- _No, you're not, dude, don't lie_ – wyrwało się pannie młodej.

_- I'm awesome_.

Uśmiech Hooka poszerzał się równomiernie ze wzrostem liczby ludzi kiwających się w rytm muzyki.

Potrząsnął głową, poważniejąc. Nie przyszedł tu zabawiać publiki.

- Przyszedłem tu, by pokazać wszystkim, kim tak naprawdę jestem.

- Jednorękim piratem z problemami alkoholowymi? – włączył się Pan. Hook posłał mu zmęczone i poirytowane spojrzenie. Jeszcze tego gówniarza tu brakowało.

- Nie. Ja…

- Przyszedłeś nam pogratulować, tak? – Książę roześmiał się nerwowo. – Pokazać, że jesteś dobry? Wiemy, Hook, wiemy. Usiądź już i kontynuujmy. – Starł wierzchem dłoni kropelkę potu, która wstąpiła mu na czoło, i ponownie się roześmiał.

Śnieżka spoglądała podejrzliwie to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę.

- David, co się tutaj dzieje?

- _That's the game!_ – Piotruś Pan klasnął w dłonie wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Większość zebranych jedynie przekręcała się non stop na miejscu, by ujrzeć chwilowego mówcę. Robiła to z rozdziawionymi ustami i nadstawionymi uszami. W Storybrooke plotki i skandale były niczym tlen. A ślub Śnieżki i Księcia zapowiadał się na niezłą historię i bez nagłego wystąpienia Hooka.

Śnieżka najwyraźniej nie podzielała podekscytowania reszty. W myślach policzyła do dziesięciu. Kiedy skończyła, spytała głosem wręcz ociekającym groźbą:

- Czy ktoś wytłumaczy mi, co, do jasnej cholery, tu się dzieje? David? – Prychnęła, widząc, jak ten odwraca wzrok. – Gold? – Podparła się pod boki; jej mina jasno mówiła, co się stanie, jeśli nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

Rumpelstiltskin uśmiechnął się.

- _Every romance comes with the price, dearie_.

- Romans?! – zakrzyknęło całe pomieszczenie.

Publika pobladła, Hook i Książę zaróżowieli, a Śnieżka poczerwieniała. To ostatnie nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

- Jak śmiałeś? – Panna młoda dźgnęła wskazującym palcem pierś Davida. – I jak ty śmiałeś?! – Skierowała mordercze spojrzenie na Hooka. Z jej ust wyleciała niekontrolowana wiązanka przekleństw.

Piracka brew uniosła się nieznacznie.

- Nie strzęp sobie języka, koleżanko. Po prostu odwołaj ślub.

- Nigdy!

Brew powędrowała wyżej.

- Jak to _nigdy_?! Oszalałaś?! – Hook nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego plan teraz mógłby spalić na panewce. – Zdradził cię!

- Ej!

- Zdradził cię z piratem! Ze mną! Z gościem z przeklętym hakiem zamiast dłoni! – Uniósł rękę na potwierdzenie swych słów.

- Hook, spałeś z moim ojcem?

- _Bloody hell_, nie teraz, Swan! – Piracka wiązanka przekleństw wypełniła kościół. – Nie zgadzam się na ten ślub, nie i basta!

- Nie masz tu… - zaczęła Śnieżka.

- Ja również się nie zgadzam! – Z ławy w przedostatnim rzędzie podniósł się Whale. Wyraz twarzy miał zacięty. – To coś między nami, Mary Margaret, było wyjątkowe. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Nie mogę też przestać myśleć o tym, że staniesz się własnością tego… Księcia!

Ręce Śnieżki opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. A szczęka niemalże do podłogi.

Hook wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

- To co, odwołujemy?

- Hej! – wrzasnął nagle Gburek. – Przyszliśmy tu, żeby zobaczyć ślub!

Hook wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do samego ołtarza. Odepchnął Śnieżkę i stanął u boku Davida, spoglądając prosto na mistrza ceremonii.

- Ja, Killian Jones, biorę sobie za małżonka Davida Nolana i nie obchodzi mnie, co teraz powie. Wiem, że go pociągam. Ślubuję mu dobrą zabawę, dużo sprośności i rejs dookoła świata Jolly Rogerem.

Gold westchnął ze zmęczeniem.

- _Sign it, dearie_. Miejmy to za sobą.

Hook z uśmiechem ujął w dłoń pióro i złożył zamaszysty podpis na pergaminie. Następnie wcisnął pióro Davidowi, który tylko przez chwilę się wahał. Podpisał akt małżeński, starając się nie myśleć o Mary Margaret i o tym, jaką krzywdę mu za to wyrządzi.

- Gratuluję. Ogłaszam was mężem i… Ogłaszam was małżeństwem.

Gold machnął ręką, a obrączka zniknęła z palca niedoszłej pani Nolan, by pojawić się na haku przybranego w skórę mężczyzny.

- Możecie się pocałować.

Zebrany tłum ryknął entuzjastycznie, zagłuszając bijące kościelne dzwony.

Tym ślubem Storybrooke żyło jeszcze przez długi, bardzo długi czas.

KONIEC!

* * *

*** _I'm Awesome - Spose_. Piosnka ta pojawia się w wielu crackach i po prostu nie mogłam jej sobie darować, tak bardzo utożsamia się w mojej głowie z Hookiem:D**

* * *

**_Jeśli się podobało, to jak zwykle żebrzę o komentarze! :)_**


End file.
